FuturisticHub
FuturisticHub '''is a satirical 3D Minecraft animation channel, who is infamously known for his sexual video in the Minecraft Community called, "FuturisticHub-Needed in Minecraft" that consisted of two different gender Minecraft characters performing secular acts including intercourse, insertion, and sitting. While the peak of Minecraft Animations was FuturisticHub's "Needed in Minecraft" was during the Summer of 2016, thousands of flags forced YouTube to forcefully remove this video. FuturisticHub is also known for "Angry Birds in Minecraft", "Spongebob in Minecraft", and "Five Nights at Freddy's in Minecraft". His "Five Nights at Freddy's in Minecraft" video was featured on Smosh and Typhoon Cinema. Spongebob and the Angry Birds are the main mascots of his channel, as well as the fertile characters in his "Needed in Minecraft" video. '''He is suspected to have a foot fetish but it is clear that he actually does in fact have one. About His videos mostly feature Spongebob and the Angry Birds. Angry Birds (in Minecraft) is the main thing on Steve's channel, and is the most active series, and is the longest lasting series on his channel. He also made Minecraft videos featuring Despicable Me Minions, Five Nights at Freddy's, Mario, Aladdin's Carpet (used for SpongeBob series), Power Rangers, Flappy Bird and much more. Excluding Angry Birds and SpongeBob, Mario has also been frequently used. FuturisticHub and Mario are enemies, however in his animations, even though he is a fan of him. Features * Minecraft * Angry Birds * Super Mario * Five Nights at Freddy's * SpongeBob * The Saw * Power Rangers * Doctor Who * Minions (Despicable Me) * Flappy Bird * Aladdin (Magic Carpet) (featured in SpongeBob) * Sonic the hedgehog * [[Dr. Eggman|Dr Ivo Eggman" Robotnik]] * Bendy * Tails video only * Deadpool * Baldi * Ugandan Knuckles * [[evil Shrek]] * Sonic.Exe Controversial Series Needed in Minecraft (Sexual Edition) FuturisticHub's "Needed in Minecraft" series starred two Minecraft characters performing anal intercourse including insertion, sitting, and riding. The time period that the series was created was the beginning of the channel in 2013 'Plot' The video starts with snazzy and sexy music, opening up to an illuminated area, FuturisticHub's Minecraft House. The scene opens to a window to the outside night sky. The viewer initially sees a reflection off the window of FuturisticHub performing anal intercourse with a figure that seems to be his partner (although in reality he does not have one). The series of thrusts into the female antagonist in the video offers the viewer a brief period of time to click off the video. The brief reflection gives the viewer approximately 0.69 seconds to get off the video before he or she watches an unforgettable Minecraft animation where two lovers impail each other with their love. Next, the viewing camera zooms out to reveal Futuristic on top of a female, unknown, Minecraft character. This again is presumably his fantasy girlfriend in real life. Hub thrusts four times before the camera zooms out again, and rotates around the scene. After the four thrusts, Futuristic appears to grow tired and slows down on his thrusts into the female antagonist. The camera finishes rotating a mere eighty degrees and zooms in on FuturisticHub and female antagonist's faces. It reveals partial of the female antagonist's chest and reveals also that she is jerking up and down on FuturisticHub, implying that she needs to move to get to Futuristic's short gonads. One of the more disturbing sections of the video was when FuturisticHub proceeded to release a loud, shaky, moan as he has as people call it, "blown his load" into the female antagonist at the moment. FuturisticHub proceedes to moan as he jerks his head back, and returns to the female antagonist and continues penetrating his fantasy. A popular Minecraft NPC "mob" known as a creeper proceeds to stare into the Youtuber's house because of a lack of curtains in Futuristic's barren windows. The creeper seems to take a pleasure for watching Futuristic's intercourse and summons his creeper aquaintences who go on to watch FuturisticHub impail his "girlfriend". Futuristic decides to change positions and stands on his knees the female's crouched bare bottom as he inserts his animation into hers. This position of intercourse is known as the "bull rider" position. The video goes on like this for two minutes until the end. Transcript ''orgasmic music *Hub: UGH UGH UGH UGHHH UGHHH *Hub (Higher Pitched Female): UGH UGH UGH UGH UGHHH *Hub: OOOOooH AHAH AHAH AHH AHHH AHA AHA AHA. *Hub (Higher Pitched Female): OhAHhhhhh. Comments Approximately 89% of the comments on the original video before it was taken down was the desire to consume and drink bleach, detergent, or gasoline in order to take their own life after watching the video. *''"Bleach! Free bleach! Come get your bleach to end yourself.!" -User:CloroxBleach'' *Some people commented that they lost their faith in humanity, who recieved harsh comments from junevile Minecraft players who thoroughly enjoyed the video's explicit material. *''"Ewwwwwww!" -Commenter'' *A small percentage proceeded to comment about their experiences stimulating their reproductive organs while watching the explicit and mature video. *''"Not even the HULK can hold down the massive (stimulated organ) that I got from watching." -Commenter'' *''"REPLY: Wut da f***?" -Replier'' *Some even spoke about flagging it. Some spoke about an amusing story they had about this. *''"My five year old little brother literally was on Kids 'and this came up and he watched the whole thing. My mom saw him and my parents had to explain to him what the two characters were doing to each other." Commenter'' *''REPLY: "Im 7 and i rly like dis its rely good...more pls"'' - Commenter Difficulties For a week or three, all of Steve's videos have been blocked on all of YouTube, and his profile picture and channel art disappeared, and looked like a banned YouTuber. His videos were recovered of February 26th, 2016, a day late they were supposed to return.The channel today is working again, and his first video after his corruption is "Agario 3D Trolling". Also FuturisticHub's Twitter was suspended, along with his thousands of followers. No comment has been released about this, nor his removed video, "Needed in Minecraft" which contained graphic material that defiled YouTube's policy on videos sharing the process of fertilization in humans-don't upload it Quotes * "Uh...uh..uh..UH! Uh..uh..oahhh...ahhh...ooooh..." -FuturisticHub,'' Needed in Minecraft'' * (while sucking a lever) "OAGHHH! Mmm!" -FuturisticHub, Portal of Change